I Have Nothing (Without you)
by PameCrissColferette
Summary: Un triste hecho sacude la vida de Blaine Anderson haciendo que su vida cambie completamente.. Pero esta da un giro 180 grados cuando comienza a hacer terapia con un hermoso Psicologo de ojos azules llamado Kurt Hummel.
1. La vida

_**Bueno.. Hola a todos, mi nombre es Pame y este es mi primer fic.. **_

_**Soy adicta a los fics, asique me anime y escribi uno.. Espero que les guste.. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.. Me encantaria saber sus opiniones y/sugerencias..**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces, de ser asi lo pasarian a las 00hs y en codificado..**_

_**Amo Klaine y CrissColfer son mi vida... Gracias a ellos encontre a mi gemela, mi neuronita, mi sister, mi beta Wampy, no se que haría sin ella..**_

_**Trataré de actualizar todas las semanas e.e**_

_**Ahora si los dejo.. Gooo!**_

**Capítulo 1:**

Hacía ya 9 días que no salía de su habitación, solo fue en busca de un vaso de agua cuando su madre salió por unos recados y su padre, como siempre, estaba en su empresa.

Hacía 9 días que Blaine Anderson, un joven de 17 años, de ojos color verde avellana y cabellos negros enrulados, no le dirigía la palabra a sus padres, ni siquiera a sus amigos.

Emily, su madre, estaba muy preocupada por su comportamiento, mientras que James, su padre, argumentaba en tono soberbio que de seguro algún "marica" le habría roto el corazón y ya se le pasaría.

En su habitación, parte de día en silencio, con la mirada perdida, viendo el techo; de a ratos se le daba por lloraba y se culpaba a si mismo por ser tan estúpido. ¿Por qué a mi? Insistia.. ¿Por qué? Cuando podía, dormia, pero siempre tenso. Hacia 9 días que no podía sentirse el mismo. Nunca podría volver a ser el que era.

El día en que todo comenzó, había dicho a su madre que no pisaría de nuevo el colegio

- "DALTON APESTA, NO PIENSO VOLVER".

Había regresado nervioso, con lágrimas en los ojos y lo único que hizo fue correr y encerrarse a su cuarto. Desde ese día, su vida estaba llena de angustia y soledad.. Habían pasado ya 9 días y en su interior sentía que no habian pasado mas de 5 minutos de que habia sucedido.. Nunca podría olvidarlo, había sido el peor día de su vida.

-Debemos hacer algo- exclamó Emily- no puede seguir así James!

-Ya te lo dije-murmuró el odioso James- Algún marica como él le habrá roto el corazón tirandose a otro.

-YA BASTA! –gritó Emily enfadada- deja de hablar así. Es tu hijo, necesita ayuda

-Sabes que desde que se le puso esa idea de ser gay en la cabeza dejo de importarme

-JAMES POR FAVOR! Es tu hijo, hace casi 10 días que no sale de su habitación, no come, no habla, no toca sus instrumentos, no quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos, Jeff, Nick y Wes llamaron por teléfono, pero dijo que no quiere hablar con nadie. Ya no se que pensar!

-Necesita un psicólogo – exclamó James- así se le quita de la cabeza esa idea estúpida de la cabeza y se olvida del mariquita que lo tiene asi.

-Yo creo que verdaderamente necesita un psicologo, pero para que le cuente lo que verdaderamente le pasa, no lo que tu quieres que cambie.. Sabes que no estoy del todo feliz con el hecho de que sea gay, pero como sea, es mi hijo y lo respeto!

-Ok ya! Como quieras! Buscale un psicologo a tu caprichoso hijo y que se arregle. Me voy a la empresa que Cooper me esta esperando, el si es un hijo ejemplar!

-Adiós James, vete! Nos vemos en la noche, espero que estes mas calmado..

Emily se dispuso a buscar un psicologo para Blaine, consultó en la guía telefónica clasificada anuncios de varios licenciados, hasta que encontro uno relativamente cerca, ya que en Westerville no había psicologos, llamó y reservó un turno para Blaine…

Anotó en un papel y se lo llevó a Blaine a la habitación

-Blaine! Estas bien? Abreme por favor!

-No, no quiero hablar con nadie mamá, VETE!

-Solo quiero darte algo! Exclamo Emily

-No quiero nada, no necesito nada.

-Por favor Blaine!

Abrio la puerta y vio a su madre

-¿Qué demonios quieres? Grito Blaine

-Detente, soy tu madre, no me hables asi..

-¿Qué QUIERES? VETEE

-Solo toma esto, es alguien que puede ayudate

-NADIE PUEDE AYUDARTE, DEJAME EN PAZ!

-Blaine que tienes? Tu no eres asi.. que te pasa?

-NO TE IMPORTA, SOLO VETE

-Blaine eres mi hijo, me importa

-PERO NO QUIERO HABLAR.. VETEEEEEEE

-Ok me voy, solo toma esto.. Piensalo!

Blaine cerró la puerta de un portazo y arrojo el papel a si cama, si leerlo.

Tres horas mas tarde, Blaine, había calmado un poco sus nervios ocasionados a causa de la charla/discusión son su madre, tomó el papel en sus manos y lo leyó

"Kurt Hummel – Psicólogo" – Av 5ta 6789 Lima-Ohio. Miercoles 17:30hs.

-Al demonio, susurro Blaine, quien quiere un psicologo? Arrojó el papel a un costado de la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Alrededor de las 4 a.m se desperto llorando, sudando y gritando;asi habian sido todas sus noches, desde ace 10 noches, definitivamente no estaba bien, algo tenía que hacer. La idea del psicólogo de su madre resurgía en su mente, estaba reconsiderando la idea. Aunque sabía que sería en vano porque no le contaría nada de lo sucedido, su vergüenza (y miedo) eran demasiado grandes. Giró su cuerpo hacia el extremo de la cama y recogio el papel del suelo..

-Miercoles 17:30 hs, eran las 4:30 a.m de la madrugada del martes, aún tenía por delante 37 hs para ir a su primera y unica consulta.

* * *

Kurt Hummel era un joven de 23 años, hacía 8 meses se había graduado con honores en la universidad de medicina de NYU bajo el título de Licenciado en Psicología.

Tenía un vida normal y tranquila. Amaba su trabajo y a su novio, Adam, un hermoso rubio de 25 años, el cual lo conocio en la facultad de medicina cuando cursaba su segundo año. Desde entonces se hicieron inseparables. Hace un año que viven juntos; unos meses en NY hasta que Kurt se recibió y ahora aquí en Lima, cerca de su padre, el cual estuvo con varios problemas de salud y Kurt no quería dejarlo solo. Adam, que había conseguido un puesto fijo como médico cirujano en el hospital de NY, pidió una transferencia al hospital de Lima, el cual e dieron sin ningún tipo de cuestionamientos.

Kurt había puesto su consultorio a pocas cuadras de su apartamento y atendía alli todos los días, de lunes a viernes, por la tarde, y los sábados hacía consultas gratuitas en el mismo hospital en el que trabajaba su novio. Y asi pasaba su vida, escuchando y ayudando a la gente, y luego, el resto del tiempo visitando a su padre y amando a su novio.

Su dia había comenzado de mil maravillas, atendió al primer paciente, una joven con problemas alimenticios, luego, tenia un pausa de 15 minutos como lo tenia siempre entre paciente y paciente y volvería atender, reviso en su computador el siguiente paciente, un nuevo nombre figuró en la pantalla: Blaine Anderson.

* * *

_**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! Haganme saber si quieren que continue o no ;)**_

_**Gracias por leerme!**_


	2. La primera consulta

_**Bueno.. Les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic e.e**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten.. **_

_**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y sus visitas.. Realmente no creí que lo verían tantos :3**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi One Shot "Never Say Goodbye" Realmente no me esperaba tanto.. De verdad muchas gracias :3**_

_**Otra cosa.. Acabo de recibir el mensaje de confirmación de YaDiva, la cuál me autorizó a subir la traducción del fic A Legal Romance! **_

_**Quería dedicarle este capítulo a mis sis Diannis y Abi e.e**_

**_No los molesto mas.. ENJOY!_**

* * *

Capitulo 2:

El miércoles había llegado, le informó a su madre que aceptaría el turno con el psicólogo, la idea de tener que ir a contarle sus cosas a un extraño no iba con su persona, pero que importaba, hacía ya 12 días que había dejado de ser el mismo, hacía 12 días que el Blaine alegre, sonriente, amante de la música y de la vida había desaparecido. Emily sonrió ante el anuncio de su hijo, pero este no hizo mas que dispararle una mirada llena de desprecio y enojo.

-Solo iré esta vez, no creo que vuelva, y tampoco le diré nada pero no desperdiciaré tu dinero, después me lo andan echando en cara- bufó.

Ni él sabe como logró salir de la habitación, sus piernas temblaban, no quería salir de su casa, si bien no estaba del todo cómodo, era su casa y no corría peligros allí. El trayecto de su habitación a la puerta de entrada se hizo interminable, seguramente a causa de que no quería salir de allí, su madre, con seguridad, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta el auto. Sus ojos estaban como platos, hacia 12 días que lo único que veía era el techo de su cuarto. Su corazón se paralizo por unos segundos cuando el auto por fin salió del garaje rumbo a Ohio.

Treinta minutos mas tarde estaban en la puerta del consultorio, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y su corazón latía demasiado rápido, vaciló unas cuantas veces, miró detalladamente a su alrededor y luego de casi 10 minutos mas, bajo del auto y prácticamente corrió a refugiarse en el consultorio.

Entró en lo que parecía ser la consulta, el lugar era grande y tenía una gran puerta de vidrio, al parecer se había instalado recién. Pero cuando ingresó se dio cuenta de que el sector al que se dirigía era extremadamente pequeño, siendo dos habitaciones las que comprendían la consulta del psicólogo, la primera era usada por su asistente y recepcionista, la que parecía muy agradable y la puerta siguiente debía de ser la del dichoso personaje en cuestión, el terapeuta, especialista, psicólogo, loquero o las otras tantas formas en las que lo había denominado en su cabeza; la joven recepcionista lo atendió a la entrada,

-Buenos días, ¿Cuál es su nombre? Exclamo la muchacha.

-Blaine Anderson. – dijo en un susurro, sin atreverse casi a hablar. Que le pasaba? Hace 12 días atrás el era completamente diferente.

-Bien Blaine, tu consulta es en 10 minutos, puedes tomar asiento. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? Dijo dirigiéndose a él.

-No – dijo agachando la cabeza- gracias, logró articular, y se sintió avergonzado de si mismo.

-Ok, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirlo- exclamó la joven.

-Gracias, fue lo único que pudo decir y se sentó en silencio a esperar.

El lugar era agradable, lo hacía sentir tranquilo, algo que a veces ni su propia habitación le transmitía. Ese sitio era perfecto para imaginar y sentir que las cosas algún día podrían mejorar y cambiar.

-Hola!, escucho que alguien decía enfrente de él, levanto la mirada y se sorprendió; se encontró con un hombre de no tendría mas de 25 años, con gafas y cabellos castaños elevados peinados a la perfección, le sonreía, y sus enormes ojos azules le decían que era feliz. Llevaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros. Todo en el era perfecto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Exclamó al ver que el joven morocho lo miraba fijamente.

-Blaine Anderson- dijo de una vez, pero en un tono que casi ni él se escucho.

-Un placer, dijo extendiendo su mano- Kurt Hummel, pero el joven no correspondió el gesto, pero no le importo, era normal que le pasaran cosas así, -Acompáñame, dijo señalando la puerta continua, -Ese es mi consultorio, dijo serenamente caminando hasta ahí. Blaine lo siguió instintivamente, era obvio que ahí dentro tendría que contarle todo lo que le sucedía y contenerse las ganas de golpearlo en la cara cuando se convierta en el típico psicólogo arrogante.

Apenas entró en el consultorio, se dio cuenta de que estaba tan bien adornada como la recepción, había cuadros, diplomas, una biblioteca con extraños objetos y unos cuantos libros, un escritorio con una taza de café roja, unos cuantos papeles y una laptop; y como era de esperar, el típico diván para el paciente y el sillón acolchado para el especialista.

-Siéntate donde gustes- exclamó, mientras agarraba un anotador y un lápiz de su escritorio.

Blaine caminó hasta el diván y se sentó en uno de sus bordes, desde allí podía observar todo el lugar; miró a su alrededor y extrañadamente, pudo deducir que se sentía cómodo y tranquilo estando allí.

-Cuéntame Blaine- dijo con una sonrisa y sentándose en una silla que estaba junto a él, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Dijo mirándolo con atención mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

¿Por qué debería contarte algo? ¿Acaso te interesa? –escupió ariscamente

Realmente me interesa, pero tu eliges si quieres contarme o no, yo no te puedo obligar a nada- dijo suavemente, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

¿No me vas a obligar? Entonces, ¿Qué demonios es lo que haces aquí? Dijo poniéndose de pie alteradamente -¿Te ganas el dinero simplemente por el hecho de que alguien venga y diga o no diga nada? ¿es así no? Dijo enfrentándolo furiosamente

-No es tan fácil, murmuró sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara –Pero si lo que quieres decir es que si gano dinero por escuchar e intentar ayudar a los demás, si, es cierto- dijo mirándolo con la mirada fija en los ojos del moreno.

-Sabia que tenía razón, eres pedante- murmuró caminando hasta la puerta.

-Aunque te vayas y no me hayas dicho ni una palabra tendrás que abonar la consulta igual- dijo Kurt sin levantar la vista y escuchando con Blaine disminuía el ritmo de sus pasos a cero.

-¿Qué? Grito el pelinegro, girando su cuerpo y acercándose hasta donde estaba el castaño ¿serías tan descarado de cobrar?- insistió indignado

¿Descarado? –dijo alzando una ceja- se que necesitas ayuda y el primer paso es aceptarlo y no lo haces, luego es debes decir que te ocurre y se que no lo harás- dijo poniéndose de pie, ya un poco molesto por la conducta de Blaine, y por ultimo, en estos momentos podría estar en sesión con otros pacientes, asi que por ese motivo tendrás que pagar.

¿Quieres decir que estoy usando el tiempo de alguien mas? –murmuró aún mas molesto de lo que ya estaba- si esta es tu forma de ayudar a los pacientes, de mas esta decir que no necesito nada de ti- dijo empuñando las manos.

-Al menos sé que estás molesto, en este momento se que es conmigo, pero por tu forma de actuar veo que hace mucho que cargas un gran peso sobre tus…-sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro y se tambaleó cayendo de vuelta a su silla, miró sorprendido al moreno, tocó su mandíbula, sí, le dolía demasiado, ese muchacho tenía mucha fuerza.

¡No necesito que me analicen! Grito el pelinegro –No necesito que vengas a decirme si pasa algo en mi vida o no! Nadie sabe lo que yo viví y tu no eres nadie para venir a decirme como tengo que sentirme o que tengo que pensar en estos momentos.

-Por lo menos progresamos- exclamó el castaño reincorporándose en su silla y acomodando sus gafas.

-De todas formas no quiero hablar- dijo seriamente y alejándose de la vista de Kurt; seguía rehusándose a contar su problema. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, fue el castaño el que nuevamente volvió a hablar.

-Si quieres podemos escuchar música- dijo el ojiazul acercándose a su computador.

-No gracias- dijo seriamente. Debía admitir que si bien se sentía un poco intimidado por la situación, también se sentía tranquilo, a pesar de que minutos antes había golpeado al psicólogo, estaba bien.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio-Son dos horas que podemos usar en lo que quieras-dijo con una sonrisa y con toda la calma del mundo, sí, tenía que tragarse el dolor que sentía en el rostro y seguramente eso le dejaría un gran moretón, pero cómo aprendió en la escuela de medicina, no debía importunar el ambiente que tenía con el paciente, independiente del dolor que él sintiera, porque si conseguía un mínimo progreso debía mantenerlo porque podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que obtuviera algo más.

-Nada-dijo mirando el suelo. Se sentía culpable de haberlo golpeado, pero a la vez se había sentido tan bien, pero de todas formas sabia que había estado mal, Kurt solo intentaba ayudarlo, aunque ese solo sea su trabajo.

-Si quieres podemos leer, o tomar un café, o… y seguía buscando alternativas, haciendo que Blaine vuelva a impacientarse y ponerse molesto

-¡No quiero nada! –Grito furioso y mirando fijamente al especialista; sintió como le temblaba todo el cuerpo, como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y ese llanto que había estado evitando se hacía presente.

El castaño se acercó, y solo atinó a darle un pañuelo descartable para que pudiera detener las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por su rostro, pero no se lo aceptó. Solo se quedó ahí, llorando en silencio y conteniendo las ganas de golpear al ojiazul que lo miraba atentamente como entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Estuvieron en silencio por alrededor de media hora, en la que Kurt sólo estuvo sentado y pensando cómo podía ingresar al mundo de Blaine sin que lo golpeara de nuevo. Mientras el moreno hacía lo imposible por no volver a llorar y alejar los recuerdos que hace casi 2 semanas lo estaban volviendo loco y hacían que su rutina diaria perdiera por completo, realmente se sentía solo y que poco a poco caía en un abismo del cual sería muy difícil salir si es que intentaba hacerlo.

-¿Te quieres ir?- dijo el especialista mirándolo comprensivamente.

-¿Me puedo quedar un rato mas? –pregunto sin siquiera mirarlo y acercándose a observar los cuadro que estabas suspendidos sobre la pared.

-Aún queda una hora de consulta, puedes hacer lo que quieras! – dijo amablemente

-¿Qué hago aquí? .pregunto sin rodeos el pelinegro sin quitar la vista de los cuadros.

-¿No lo sabes? Dijo preocupado y sintiendo que lo que el morocho estaba pasando era demasiado para él solo.

-No, solo se que mi madre dijo que me haría bien. Yo no quería pero lo reconsideré, aún sigo sin entender porque lo hice.- dijo por lo bajo

-Tu madre me dijo que hace casi 2 semanas que no vas a la escuela- dijo estudiando el panorama y viendo si su problema se presentaba desde esta perspectiva.

-¿Y por eso me hizo venir hasta aquí? Dijo si voltearse a verlo.

-Mencionó que eras un alumno ejemplar, que tienes un excelente oído para la música, que eres gay y que por eso sufrías de bullyng en la escuela.

-¿Mi condición sexual es algo irregular acaso?¿Por eso mi madre me hizo venir verdad? Seguro que mi padre tiene que ver con esto- dijo furioso y con ganas de abofetear a Kurt y luego a su madre por hacerlo venir.

-No, si eres homosexual esta bien, siempre y cuando te sientas bien y cómodo con eso- dijo seriamente- También dijo que te habían atacado de una forma bastante fuerte el día antes de que dejaras de ir a la escuela-dijo acercándose al moreno y poniéndose junto a él. Blaine sólo volteó a verlo y nuevamente las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos- ¿Qué ocurrió?.

-¿Le interesa? Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y caminando hacia la ventana.

-Si, quiero saber, por eso es que te estoy preguntando- dijo simplemente, esperando una respuesta la cual nunca llegó. Blaine se limito a mirar por la ventana y mantener el silencio. Los minutos seguían pasando lentamente.

Habían pasado mas de 40 minutos en silencio, el castaño solo se limitaba a observar al ojimiel y veía como este, de vez en cuando secaba sus lágrimas y tragaba sus sollozos, mientras se limitaba a esperar que Blaine se animara a hablar. Su persona y su ética no podían obligar a una persona a decir algo que no quería, ni siquiera aunque sea la cura total de la misma, y el moreno no sería la excepción. Volvió a mirar la hora y suspiró, el tiempo había pasado y la hora de consulta había terminado, y junto a eso, la oportunidad de saber que pasaba por la cabeza del morocho y de esta forma poder ayudarlo. Realmente no había respondido a casi nada de lo que se le pregunto y solo conocía lo que su madre le había contado en la llamada telefónica, lo cual le había anticipado alguna de las razones de la cuál él podría estar asi.

-Blaine- lo llamo el castaño y se colocó a su lado, terminó la hora, pero cuando quieras o estés dispuesto a hablar puedes llamarme y hablaremos- dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta personal con su numero telefónico.

-No gracias- dijo secamente el moreno, sin agarrar la tarjeta y caminando a la salida.

-Un gusto- dijo observando como el moreno se detenía agarrando el picaporte de la puerta temblando.

-Me violaron- dijo con la voz quebrada en apenas un hilo, pero lo suficiente como para que Kurt lo escuche perfectamente- ¿Es mi culpa?. Dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho y si girar a mirar la castaño.

-No, para nada.. Pero no pudo decir mas, porque Blaine abrió la puerta del consultorio y salió a toda velocidad sin siquiera voltear a ver.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por leerme... Espero sus Reviews con opiniones y sugerencias e.e**_

_**Estaré actualizando mas o menos despúes del 5 de Marzo (ya que el 4 debo rendir en la facu y me tengo que dedicar a estudiar.. Hasta entonces :)**_

_**Muaaakk:***_


	3. Reacciones

Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza! Prometo que no volverá a pasar tanto tiempo… Es que estuve con muchas cosas en mi cabeza y cero imaginación y bue.. Pero regrese!

Quería agradecer a todos por leerme.. y por sus reviews!

Con respecto a que un view dijo que mi fic se parecía a otro, debo decir que me inspiré en uno que leí hace mucho, que está sin terminar, y que al contrario de este, la víctima era Kurt y no Blaine.. Aparte mi historia se basará más definiciones psicológicas y patologías! Juro que no se parecerá en nada a partir de ahora..

También quiero agradecer a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, mi Wampy, que me apoya incondicionalmente todos los días; y también a mi beta.. Gigi! Graciaaas.. No se que sería sin ustedes!

Bueno no les quito más tiempo y de nuevo pido perdón por la tardanza!

Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, de ser así lo pasarían a las 00hs y en codificado..

Go!..

-xxxx-

Blaine salió corriendo de la consulta a gran velocidad hasta la puerta, ante la mirada confundida de la secretaria que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Qué hiciste Blaine?¿Qué hiciste?¿No podías guardártelo para ti?¿Por qué tuviste que contárselo? Te prometiste no hacerlo.. ¿Por qué justo a él?¿Por qué?... Corriendo, llorando y temblando, llegó hasta el auto en el cuál su madre estaba esperándolo para llevarlo de regreso a Westerville.

-¿Qué te sucede?¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Emily algo atónita por la reacción se su hijo.

-¡ARRANCA EL AUTO! –exclamó elevando la voz, en un tono más que nervioso.

-¿Estás bien?¿Qué te sucede? Volvió a preguntar algo confundida.

-¡Solo arranca el auto! Quiero ir a casa.. Nunca debí haber venido!

Antes de que el pelinegro vuelva a alterarse, Emily arrancó el auto y emprendió su camino de regreso a Westerville.

-xxxx-

Mientras tanto, en su consultorio, Kurt recordaba una y otra y otra vez las palabras de Blaine

"Me violaron.. Es mi culpa?" . Como podría el moreno pensar que era su culpa? Tan mal estaba la vida del ojimiel como para que piense que algo tan terrible le había sucedido por su culpa?.

Se sentó, los quince minutos que lo separaban de la próxima y última consulta y no podía dejar de pensar en el moreno.

Esos ojos tan llenos de tristeza y que esconden tantas cosas; su cabello que parecía tan suave, aún con sus rizos despeinados y alborotados, sus labios que parecían tan tiernos y besables; ¡DIABLOS!, porque estaba pensando en Blaine y encima de esa manera. –Detente Kurt, no es más que un niño que ha sufrido mucho; pero es eso, UN NIÑO.. Si, un niño; pero era tan hermoso y perfecto que lo único que quería era proteger al moreno de todo lo malo que le había pasado, pero Blaine había dejado bien en claro que no volvería ¿o sí?.. Por qué había escupido el peor de los secretos a última hora para luego salir corriendo? No podía dejar de pensar en la situación y en lo mal que debería estar el menor por todo lo sucedido. No hizo más que cerrar los ojos y relajarse, pensando en cómo podía ayudar a Blaine si decidía regresar.

Su descanso fue interrumpido cuando Chloé, su joven y amable secretaria se presentó dentro del consultorio, sin golpear, mencionando a Kurt que debía apresurarse porque su consulta llevaba ya veinte minutos de retraso y el paciente estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

-Dame cinco minutos –murmuró el psicólogo –Dile que enseguida estoy con él!. La joven salió del consultorio cerrando la puerta, dejando dentro a un Kurt con los ojos desesperanzados, deseando que Blaine entrara por esa puerta y le contara como había sucedido para así poder ayudarlo y que su vida sea otra vez feliz. –Ya Kurt! –se dijo para sí mismo, recuerda que es solo un paciente más, y que por más que sea hermoso y deseable es solo un niño ¡Gosh! Por qué estaba pensando así? Debería comportarse.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se mojó la cara con abundante agua helada y prometiéndose a sí mismo que dejaría de pensar en el ojimiel; cuando levantó la vista y se miró al espejo, pudo notar con sorpresa, el moretón que Blaine le había dejado bajo la mandíbula en la mejilla izquierda; volviendo otra vez el moreno a sus pensamientos. –Será mejor que atienda al próximo paciente ya! ¡Necesito despejar mi mente!.

Durante la siguiente hora se pasó atendiendo a su paciente, un hombre de aproximadamente unos 50 años con algunos problemas cotidianos, pero que debido a su depresión, lo más mínimo se acrecentaba al extremo, al extremo de casi, no tener solución. Cuando la consulta terminó, apagó las luces de su consultorio, espero a que Chloé ordenara sus cosas y ambos salieron del edificio, se saludaron y se despidieron hasta el otro día.

Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche, -De seguro Adam ya está en casa –exclamó, cogiendo el teléfono celular y presionando el botón de llamada sobre el nombre de su novio. Casi al instante, Adam contestó su llamada, diciéndole que su día se había retrasado por una cirugía de urgencia pero que ya había finalizado, y si por favor podía pasar por él. Kurt desvió su camino y se dirigió a comprar comida china, pasando luego por el hospital, en el cual el rubio lo estaba esperando en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Amor te extrañé! –exclamó Adam besando en los labios a Kurt.

-Igual yo –murmuró el castaño correspondiéndole el beso.

-¿Qué te ocurrió en la cara? –preguntó Adam entre sorprendido y preocupado.

-Oww nada, no te preocupes, problemitas laborales, un joven paciente! –susurró abrazando al rubio ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Mi amor, siempre te digo que tengas cuidado! La próxima trataré de al menos esquivarla –sonrió.

-Prométeme que no habrá próxima vez cariño; solo quiero protegerte! –esbozó el rubio

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien!

Transitaron en silencio el resto del camino, cuando llegaron se dispusieron a comer hablando fugazmente de cómo había sido su día; obviamente Kurt evitó mencionar todo lo relacionado a su nuevo paciente. Ambos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro y entre suaves besos y abrazos se fueron a dormir.

-xxxx-

En su habitación, Blaine no podía dejar de reprocharse a sí mismo el porqué había sido tan idiota de contarle sus cosas a un desconocido, pero aun así esto le daba un poco de paz entre tanto tormento, pero de todas formas, se sentía enojado consigo mismo, él era un imbécil, todo era su culpa; se merecía todo lo que le pasaba, él no podía ser siempre así, tan débil, algo tenía que cambiar; pero para eso necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba volver a ver al psicólogo.

Se sentó en silencio y encendió el televisor, algo que no hacía desde hace exactamente 12 días, dos horas después, se quedó completamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, su madre pasó por su habitación a preguntarle su necesitaba algo; extrañamente Blaine miró a su madre y exclamó:

-Estás sola?

-Si –balbuceó su madre, tu padre está de viaje, no regresa hasta el sábado.

-Ohh –soltó Blaine; Emily no comprendía. Bajaré a desayunar contigo –dijo en tono amable, su madre sonrió y se alejó de la habitación. Algo en él había cambiado, pero no podía definir con precisión que le sucedía.

El desayuno transcurrió con serenidad, Emily nunca mencionó nada acerca de lo que le pasaba al ojimiel, y menos hizo referencia a la consulta con el terapeuta.

-El lunes estoy dispuesto a volver al colegio –exclamó, pero solo iré a clases, no haré ningún extracurricular. Su madre asintió con la cabeza y le envió una sonrisa cálida y afectiva.

Definitivamente se sentía diferente, había tomado una decisión: Volvería a una segunda consulta con Kurt, necesitaba aclarar su situación.

-xxxx-

La semana había transcurrido rápidamente, Blaine había vuelto al colegio y sus compañeros lo habían recibido contentos.

No te sientes tranquilo? -murmuró Jeff, el equipo de futbol no está hasta la semana que viene, viajaron a competir a California.

-Ohh! –exclamó Blaine, y su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato al escuchar eso; al menos no tendría que sentirse más humillado.

La semana de Kurt, por su parte, había sido tranquila, ninguno de sus pacientes se había sobresaltado y todo estaba controlado. Su moretón había desaparecido casi por completo y Blaine se había alejado de sus pensamientos.

Su consulta terminó y se dispuso a desfrutar de sus quince minutos de descanso cuando sintió que su corazón se detuvo y luego comenzó a acelerarse dentro de su pecho. Su próxima consulta, reprogramada para el próximo día: Blaine Anderson.


End file.
